Laura Bow series
There are a few references to King's Quest in the second game The Dagger of Amon Ra. The Laura Bow games were once included in both the Roberta Williams Anthology and the King's Quest Collection Series. Laura Bow 1: The Colonel's Bequest *Trying to kiss the frogs or turtle in the bayou gets the reference; What do you think this is...King's Quest?! This is a reference to KQ4. *If you try to 'converse' with the frog or turtle you get the reference: "This isn't King's Quest!" This is probably a reference to KQ3 (and its talking animals, though its still probably tied to KQ4 with the Frog Prince). *If you try to 'bridle' Blaze the horse, the game states "This isn't King's Quest IV." *The fairy tale Bluebeard, perhaps too dark to be sanitized or repurposed even for King's Quest style (though KQ does sometimes use dark fairy tale elements outside of their original context) is referenced in the game. Bluebeard is the name of a rather dark fairy tale about a evil nobleman who murders his wives, and then remarries. Everyone believes his wives have mysteriously vanished. The story begins with his latest wife figuring out his plans, and with help stopping him before he murders her. He is ultimately killed and she inherits his riches and estate. The reference is interesting when one considers Roberta William's interest in fairy tales and nursery stories, and referencing them in many of her games including King's Quest and Mixed-Up Mother Goose. The plot itself is not unsimilar to the plot in King's Quest III in which Manannan kills slaves only to replace them with a new one, after he grows tired of them. Laura Bow 2: The Dagger of Amon Ra *There is a unicorn in a vat of alcohol in the basement of the museum (a reference to KQ4).Probing around in the vat with the net, you find nothing more than an ordinary dead unicorn (possibly left over from a "King's Quest" game). *Edward the Benevolent can also be found in a vat of alcohol in the basement (a reference to KQ1).Wielding your skimming net with authority, you probe around in the vat, completely ignoring the corpse of a king who keeps getting in the way of your search. *The clipboard index discussing the various alcohol vats has further King's Quest references related to the vats.CURRENT VAT CONTENTS---ALCOHOLIC PRESERVATION LAB 1 Koala Bears 2 Turtles 3 Snakes 4 Hippo 5 Ground Sloth 6 Skunks 7 Loch Ness Monster 8 Ostrich 9 Lemmings 10 Unicorn 11 Creature from the Black Lagoon 12 Rats 13 Warthogs 14 King Edward of Daventry *There is a painting of King Graham being tortured by skeletons in Hell in the great masters gallery."An authentic re-creation, at least in Bosch's mind, of happy-go-lucky skeletons tormenting a dead king named Graham. They appear to have stolen a key from the king, which one of them is placing in their treasure barrel.", "Inspecting the painting carefully, you note the bloody quality of the red pigment and recall that Bosch was known for the use of human blood in his paintings.", "A typical lighthearted painting by Anonymous Bosch, called "A Heartwarming Story," depicting dead humans being tormented by skeletons and demons in Hell.", "This skeleton key is inscribed with eerily articulated markings; the weird orthography of a long, dead tongue. It offers no clue as to what it unlocks. Pandora's Box, perhaps?" *if you examine the skeleton key, Laura Bow surmises it might be to open Pandora's Box (a reference to KQ4). *When the king cobras are discovered in the tunnels its possible to interact with them and get another King's Quest reference. "This ain't King's Quest, Laura." Hoyle Games *In Hoyle 1, Graham and Rosella can play against Colonel Dijon (LB1). *In Hoyle 3, Graham, Rosella, Mordack, and Lolotte can play against Laura Bow, and Lillian Prune (LB1). *Graham and Laura Bow again appear in Hoyle 4. Other *Rosella encounters Laura Bow in Rosella's First Quest, and she also appears in The Bookwyrm Investigates: Sierra Characters' Favorite Books. Unconfirmed *In Laura Bow 2 Laura can also discover a "Creature from the Black Lagoon". The creature or mutant can also be found in King's Quest 4. However this could just be a coincidence in that both series happen to reference the same cult movie monster. References Category:Crossovers Category:Easter Eggs Category:King's Quest easter eggs in other series